Welcome To The New Age
by Madame Magic
Summary: A girl from a world where no magic exists except for TV shows movies and books (Our World) mysteriously gets sucked into her all time favorite TV show Charmed. it's very difficult to adjust with a neurotic Chris watching her like a hawk especially since she has a secret that she can't tell: she being hunted by none other than The Source himself. What does he want with her and why?
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

_I was walking in a meadow, I'm not sure where, but this place is beautiful, it has roses and amazing grass, everything is perfect._

_I'm wearing a pure white dress that flows down to the ground. Looking down I see that it has a sweetheart neckline but it had sleeves that go down to my wrists. While it is a sweetheart top it wasn't a glove on me but it clung to me at the waist before flaring out to the ground. This dress was the whitest thing I have ever seen and it wasn't even getting dirty from the grass._

_I walked into a clearing in the meadow and saw a big tree there with an old fashion swing. I walked over to it and sat down on the slightly higher than normal swing and began pushing myself. While I pushed on the swings I saw that I was barefoot but I still didn't have any dirt on me. I smiled and swung harder._

_Suddenly as I came back down I felt two hands push me on my lower back. It made me swing higher. They did it for a couple more times but I never looked behind me. As I came down again I couldn't go back up because two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Miss me?" was whispered seductively in my ear. I squealed happily as I was picked from the swing seat then turned around facing the one who had picked me up._

_"Chris!" I said in a happy voice._

_"Who else," he said as he placed his hand on my cheek with his fingers ending on the middle of the back of my neck. He smiled as he looked down at my lips as he started to lean in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as my hands went up into his, longer than most guys', hair. I pretty much had my hands tangled in his hair when he put his other hand on my waist and leaned in closer. _

_He was so close to my lips with his when he stopped; I mean he was so close I could smell the mints in his breath. I was about to sigh when I heard him chuckle, but it wasn't him chuckling, it sounded nothing like him but I knew the sound. Pulling back I looked at his face only it wasn't Chris anymore, but someone I did NOT want to see in my lovely dream with Chris Halliwell as the star._

_I now felt the difference of Chris's longer soft hair and his shorter stiff hair. "So he's what you want." He said; the meanness obvious in his voice._

_"Anthony what the hell?!" I exclaimed as I pulled my hands away only for him to grab my left wrist._

_"How dare you? You would kiss him and NOT ME!" he exclaimed, clearly outraged. Before I could say anything I looked up at the previously baby blue sky that had no clouds was now running red with black looming clouds forming._

_Then the tree was on fire, the swing burned to a crisp. The branches on fire, then I looked around and saw that the beautiful meadow was no longer beautiful. The grass a sad, dead, brown. Flowers were withered and colorless. I pushed away from Anthony breaking his hold on me. I got behind the swing and shoved it into him before backing away quickly only to fall on the semi-train of the dress._

_As I started backwards crawling since I couldn't get up I instantly noticed the change in outfit. Gone pretty dress and hello black leather skinny jeans, black leather knee high boots, black leather corset top, black leather arm cuffs that went from my wrists to my elbow. As I scrambled to get away he advanced on me._

_Once I finally got to my feet I was met by him grabbing my left wrist and holding it tightly. "Anthony! Let Me Go!" I scream trying to make him let go but his grip only got tighter._

_Then he said, "I would, if I were Anthony." The voice was deeper, much deeper, demonic like. And I looked as his face as it contorted to the face of a man I've never seen, if I had to bet he was a demon, just with his looks, I mean if he had been looking like Cole Turner I wouldn't be in such bad shape but he looks a hell of a lot more like The Source with the scars so I think I'ma flip my shit._

_"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I beat against him with my other fist. Suddenly the wrist he was holding had a sharp surge through it and I screamed and dropped to my knees._

_"I just burst about half of the blood vessels in your wrist where I'm holding now I suggest you be quiet before I break your wrist in half." He said squeezing just a little tighter, making me whimper in pain._

_He raised his hand high above him and just as it started to come down…_

I shot up straight in my bed eyes wide and heart beating like a hammer. I looked over at my clock and heard it blaring _Gossip_'s song _'Heavy Cross'_. I growled in frustration and slammed on the dismiss button and then nearly had a heart attack. There, on my left wrist was that bruise shaped like a hand wrapped around my wrist.

_Just like how he had me_

I got even wider eyes (If that's possible) and stared at it a shocked confusion. "That's not possible, if you get hurt in a dream you shouldn't have gotten hurt in real life." I said to myself. "Well no short sleeves today." I say with a sigh as I walk to my closet, if my parents saw that, they'd have a conniption and ask where I got it, how could I say _'You know, it was just a demon that attacked me in my sleep after I was dreaming of romancing it up with a sexy witchlighter you know, no biggy.' _Ha!

Walking to my closet I picked out a thin long-sleeved white undershirt, a blue spaghetti strap tank top that had the saying 'I'm here, what else do you want from me?' on it in big black bold letters. Then I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of white peep toe wedges that had about a half an inch or an inch of a heel.

I took a quick shower before getting out and drying off my milk chocolate brown hair. Since it was supposed to rain (Which also got me out of explaining long sleeves, since it's only September) I pulled my hair up into a slick and tight ponytail and let my bangs fall to the side of my face like always. I put on the same makeup that I normally do.

That being a thin line of brown eyeliner, black mascara, pale pink lip gloss, and well that's all really. My mom says that I don't need makeup because 'I'm so pretty' so I use that as my excuse. I looked myself in the mirror and gave myself a once over before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

You see my family is one of those typical suburbs families until you get to me. See my dad is one of the top doctors at the hospital, short dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, 6' 2", and happy go lucky kinda guy. My mom she's a stay at home mom, she has dirty blonde hair that falls past her shoulder, but just so, in natural waves and has blue eyes, (And while they're not my color that's where I get my ocean blue eyes.) 5' 4", and very happy.

My younger sister, Hanna, she the typical prep with her standing at 5' 3", blonde hair that stops at her chest, big brown doe eyes, cheerleader, most popular in her class, dates the most popular boy in her class, yada, yada, yada… I could go on and on…

Now as for me. I have milk chocolate brown hair that stops a little past my chest (If you know what I mean) and it's naturally straight, I have bright ocean blue eyes (My sister says she'd kill for my eyes but I think she's too full of it too care), I stand at a steady 5' 7", I am average person on everything except one thing, but that'll come later after you meet my best friend.

Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. Well hey I'm Aria, Aria Whittemore, yep. I'll admit though my name is cool, you meet like next to no one with my name. But anyways,… hey! BROWNIES!

Yeah brownies are my weakness ok so let's go back to the story, SEE YA!

As I picked up a brownie I said, "Hey mom, I'm gonna walk today is that ok, I mean I'll probably end up spending the night with Britney since its Friday." As I walk out the door, knowing she'll agree.

Chewing on my brownie I hear a faint 'ok' in the background as I walk towards the school.

* * *

Walking up the first set of like 5 stairs I looked around for Britney. "Looks like someone's looking for someone else. Would that someone else be a Brit- who be me?" I heard someone ask as I turn around and saw Britney standing there. She was an inch shorter than me, had honey blond hair, forest green eyes, and was as sarcastic as you can get.

"Well yeah." I reply with equal sarcasm.

"What's wrong?" she asked with her tone changing almost instantly; guess my look gave it away.

"Come here." I said as I pulled her over to a corner where no one ever saw nor looked.

"What up?" she asked

"Well last night I was having this great dream about being in a garden and it was magical and I was with…" I didn't even finish

"Let me guess, you used the word 'magical' so I'm gonna guess the one and only Mr. Christopher Perry Halliwell." She said sarcastically

You see that's the one thing I'm extra ordinary at, the wonderful show _Charmed_ and knowing everything about it too bad it got cancelled or 'finished' but they could have kept going. I'm so good at it because I am obsessed with it, and am totally in love with Chris, and yes I know stupid to love someone who isn't really but oh well too late I'm a goner. So I know as much as one person should. And… back to the story…

"Well duh, but anyways like right when he was gonna kiss me he changed to Anthony who started scaring me and the place turned to like ruins and when Anthony walked towards me I was getting scared but when he grabbed me he changed again and looked like The Source from season 6 he even had the same kinda scars," I said

"Ok soo you had a nightmare, what up?" she asked still not getting it.

"Look we'll just call him The Source since he looked like him but when he grabbed me he grabbed my left wrist and burst about half the blood vessels where he was holding me so he left a bruise there, in the dream."

"Uh huh, and?" she asked

"Well I would have brushed it off had it not been for this right here." I said as I rolled up my sleeve and her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**AN: So how do you guys like the first chapter so far? Tell me what you think, give me ideas let me know what your thinking. R&R Guys,**

**Hugs And Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. What I Saw

**Chapter 2: What I Saw**

Aria POV

_"Well I would have brushed it off had it not been for this right here." I said as I rolled up my sleeve and her eyes widened in shock._

"What the hell!" she whispered yelled as she grabbed my arm just above the bruise. I looked at her and after a moment she got it. "Is this where?" she asked

"Exact same spot and look, my hand is too small to fit here." I said as I laid my smaller hand around the bruise. Her eyes were such large saucers you could have had a tea party.

"That's not possible." She whispered

"So I thought. Hey can I come over tonight, I don't wanna be by myself with this thing I'll get caught." I said and she nodded as we headed to our first period.

* * *

During classes everything was pretty much uneventful except for Britney trying to figure out how it was possible for me to have that bruise, see even though she loves _Charmed _like I do, she's not as obsessed with it as I am, she's the logical one, like Piper.

Finally it got time for lunch and the moment the bell rang signaling lunch Britney bolted out of the room and ran outside. See where we go you can have lunch outside. And so whenever we need to talk we go outside and sit underneath the little cluster of cherry blossom trees we found just outside school grounds but no one ever notices or tells because there are no teachers who come out here.

Once we got there we sat down and started to eat her lunch since she brought it for the both of us today since our food at school makes us wanna puke. As we sat down we started eating and I asked, "So figure out my mystery bruise yet?" casually.

"Quit acting like this is a joke and no but you just need to stop thinking about it ok?" she said seriously

"Ok but calm down it's only a bruise." I said as we eat but everything in my mind was screaming that something was off.

"So what do you want to do when we get to my house?" she asked me as she dragged me out of my thoughts.

I gave her a look and said, "What do ya think?"

"_Charmed_?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well I guess we're charmed because that test next period is cancelled." I told her

"What really?!" she said as she choked on her drink

"Mhmm." I say

"How do you know?" she asked

"Kira told me." I say as we started packing up our things to get back to class on time.

"Sweet, so sub?" she asked, seeing if that was the reason we didn't have a test. I nodded to her. She smirked as we started up the steps only to have someone step in our way.

"Hey Aria, miss me?" they asked

"Anthony get the hell away from me and never talk to me again." I said as I tried to walk past him only to have him step in my way.

"I think she said to get away from her." Britney said as she stepped in front of me slightly.

"And I think you should shut the hell up." He said bitterly.

"Don't talk to me like that you ass." She said

"Shut up you little bi-" he said but was cut off by the crunching sound of me breaking his nose.

"Come one let's go." I said as I grabbed her arm and we ran to class.

Walking into class she said, "You didn't have to do that."

"And he didn't have to be an ass, oh well." I said as we sat down in the back of the class.

During class we were talking as the sub talked and I was drawing onto a piece of paper without looking at it. I looked around the room when someone in the corner of the room in the shadows caught my eye. But after my eyes adjusted to the light change I couldn't believe what I saw. There standing and looking at me was none other than Chris Halliwell. My eyes widened and I blinked a couple of times then looked again. He was gone.

I shook it off as me being ultra into _Charmed_ today I mean I did have an awesome dream about him so I guess my subconscious is still thinking about him. After he disappeared I looked down at the piece of paper I was scribbling on, it was a triquetra. I guess my mind's still hooked.

After the bell rang I went to my next period, which was study hall, funny how study hall was my last class. Just about every five minutes in class I could have sworn that I saw Chris but I kept trying to dismiss it. It was only when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Chris there and who disappeared when I blinked did I start to panic.

I sit at the back of class so no one saw me semi-freak at Chris's hand on my shoulder even though he wasn't there. So I did what I would do when I needed to breathe. I walked up to the sweet old teacher lady and asked politely, "Mrs. Warren, can I go to the bathroom?"

I think she's my favorite because of her name, which is Prudence Warren. I nearly had a stroke when I saw her name on my schedule for the first time earlier this year. "Of course sweetie, take this pass." She said as she handed me a bathroom pass. I smiled and sped walked out of the room, my purse bouncing on my hip.

As soon as I was out of there I ran to the bathroom on the other end of the hall. I ran in and checked all the stalls before I threw my purse on the ground, knowing that nothing would break, and locked the bathroom door.

The moment the door was locked I walked to the sinks and held onto one for dear life and for a moment I was truly afraid that I was gonna lose it then I realized, '_Hey I don't care!_'. I ran the water on cold and once it was ice cold I splashed some on my face, knowing my makeup wouldn't come off. I did that a couple more times when I heard a noise to my left, the side with the door.

I looked over expecting to see someone trying to open the door but my heart stopped when I saw Chris Halliwell standing there. "Chris," was I all I could get out before my mouth went dry. He smirked and walked towards me. I stood up from my hunched position over the sink and took a step back. I looked away from him and then back and saw that he was no longer Chris but no he was Anthony. If my heart had been stopped before, now it was frozen especially when he gave me that look.

"No, not Chris although you wish it were." Anthony said as he stalked towards me as I walked backwards. He only stopped walking when my back hit the wall.

Shit.

He looked at me and gave me a dark smirk before tilting his head to the side and rolled it back and forth. I saw him roll him knuckles before he started morphing into something else.

_Now would be a damn good time to find out he's a power ranger._ I thought fearfully. And to my dismay he did not turn into a power ranger but The Source. I kept pushing against the wall trying to get away from him with no avail.

He glared and me evilly and walked closer causing me to push harder. He stopped about half a foot away from me and stared at me with a look that froze me to my spot. I couldn't move I couldn't push against the wall I could do anything but freeze in fear.

Oh how Barbas would love to see this. My heart started pounding against my chest as he stared at me with his black eyes. I gulped and in about a millisecond although it felt much longer his hand shot out for my throat and I ducked, throwing my arms over my face and neck as quick scream tore through me.

Then everything was silent. I waited a moment to feel some sort of movement and when I didn't I moved my arms from my face slowly and saw that he was gone. "Damn if The Source was gonna screw with my head and attack me if he even did attack me why couldn't it have been Cole when he was The Source to attack me, he isn't as scary." I say to myself before laughing at myself "Well hell, I finally gone crackers."

And now I'm glad that every class in this part of the hall is deserted due to it being last period. I pick up my bag and look at myself in the mirror and watch as the blood drains from my face. I look to my right and see 5 marks on the wall, burn marks it looks like. That's the way his hand was positioned, he had black energy surrounding his fingers. But, but there's no way he was really here. Was there?

Quickly walking to the door I unlocked before running out and back to class, my fear and panic over him coming back overrode any other emotion. As soon as the door got in eyesight I slowed my semi-run to a normal walk. I had given myself enough time to catch my breath that when I walked in and handed my pass back to Mrs. Warren no one thought anything was out of the ordinary.

* * *

After class I met up with Britney outside the school and we walked to her car. The moment we got in we were slinging our bags into the back, thankful we got no homework, and blasted the radio. With me being desperate for her not to bring up my bruise or me being weird I belted out the lyrics to songs I didn't know but somehow knew the lyrics to and she couldn't talk over me and the radio although I'm pretty sure she tried to.

Soon enough we were pulling into her driveway and I was basically running into the house, my books long forgotten. As soon as I was inside I ran for her room with her not far behind me. The moment she was in her room with me I was pulling out some of her night clothes (luckily we're the same size) and turned to her as she put in season 6 of _Charmed_ in her DVD player. "I'm going to the bathroom to change and then I'll be back ok?" I ask

"Kk, hurry up or I'll watch without you." She said as she too pulled out some night clothes (even though it's only 4 pm) but hurried none the less, knowing she was dead serious.

I ran to the bathroom on the other end of the hall and walked in and shut the door. As soon as I locked it I had off my clothes and slipped on the black and red plaid shorts that were very, short, but they were SOO comfy that I always wore them. Then I pulled on my sports bra and over that I put on a black shirt that said 'Magic lives on…' in big letters in a Broadway like font. After that, since I'm terrified of Brit's parents seeing the bruise I slipped on a red windbreaker (really thin jacket for those who didn't know) to cover up my wrist and because it was kind of chilly in the house.

Turning around I saw a bluish glow coming from the crack in the wall and of course my curiosity got the better of me and I just _had_ to touch it. And the moment I did I was falling and once I landed I looked up and my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**AN: Soo what do you think Aria saw? What's going to happen next? Did Anthony deserve to get his nose broken? Other questions/suggestions? Let me know. R&R Guys**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	3. Wait What?

**AN: I wanted to shout out to the people that have commented so far on the story.**

**Thanks to: LollipopR5 - thanks so much, knowing that you like the story and haven't seen the show is really nice to here.  
Guest - thanks and yeah, this is one of my favorite shows too.  
Huddybuddy - thanks glad to here it.  
Guest #2 - here ya go.  
ElysiumPhoenix - thanks for liking it  
Cassie-D1 - thanks :)  
StardustOwl - thanks for an awesome sauce review, and don't sweat it your review was amaze balls :)**

**Chapter 3:** **Wait…. What?**

Aria POV

_Turning around I saw a bluish glow coming from the crack in the wall and of course my curiosity got the better of me and I just _had_ to touch it. And the moment I did I was falling and once I landed I looked up and my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I saw._

I was in an attic, how the hell I went from a bathroom to an attic I don't know but I do know that this attic looked familiar, very familiar. I looked around when something caught my attention. There in the near center of the attic was a book stand and on top of it was a book I would know anywhere. The Book of Shadows, the freaking Book of Shadows. What the hell?

I pushed myself onto my knees and stared at it. I must have slipped and hit my head, because this, this isn't possible. There is no bloody way in hell that I'm actually in the manor. As I pushed myself onto my knees my wrist had screamed in protest causing me to now shut my eyes and try to will away the throbbing pain in my wrist. God I didn't know he had gotten me that badly.

Once again even against my wrist's protests I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself into a standing position. That pain in my wrist was causing my head to throb in sync with my wrist. Both hurting terribly. I ignored them both; I had to find out where I was because I know I wasn't at Britney's anymore.

I walked towards the book when someone walked in. "Hey!" they shouted as I whipped my head over to that direction. Chris! It was Chris standing in the doorway. "Who are you?!" he shouted and I winced slightly at his loudness. "Get away from that!" he yelled. I couldn't find my voice, my head was hurting me too much.

I heard footsteps coming fast. I tried to step towards Chris but my visions getting blurry from the pain and I guess I had stepped towards the book because the next thing I knew I was being thrown into a wall hardly. "Chris!" was the last thing I heard before collapsing onto the floor.

_I'm back in the meadow. This time I am not so blindly happy. Although the meadow had gone back to its beauty from the beginning of my dream before I still wear the leather outfit. I'm not sure what will happen in this dream because I've never had a dream where I know it's only that, a dream. I look around for Chris or for Anthony or for The Source._

_I get Chris. I see him walk into the meadow wearing a red shirt that I assume to be long sleeved even though I don't know due to the leather jacket he's wearing. His blue jeans are normal and so are his shoes. But something about his face, it's off somehow but I don't know what. I do not run to him like a girl madly in love with him, even though my body is begging and screaming for me to do exactly that._

_The only thing stopping me is the reminder of the last dream, searing with fresh pain on my wrist. I look at him and tremble. He's scaring me only by walking towards me. I subconsciously take a step back. That's when things go faster. This time he does not shift to Anthony but directly from The Source._

_"You, you are in my world now and I will have you if it's the last thing I do." The Source said evilly and I backed away. "Do not think you can escape me you are lucky you ended up with the Halliwell family but do not think for a second that I cannot get you there. And if I can't you will simply come to me!" he boomed at me and a wave of pain so hard so raw seared through me starting at my wrist that I had to bite back a scream._

_It was only when he brought his hand up and shot an energy ball at me did I scream while I was simultaneously pulled from the dream world._

I woke up screaming and then hands were on my shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey calm down we're not going to hurt you." A soft voice said as I stopped screaming. It was Piper.

"Well it's a little too late for that mom." A male voice said besides me as I chuckled slightly and looked his way. It was Wyatt, good ole Wyatt.

"Shut up Wyatt." Chris said snappily causing his brother to look over at him.

"Chris she can't be any older than 15, that's Mel's age. Have you ever seen a demon, who looks like a normal person, and who dresses like them?" Wyatt asked

_Damn, if Chris remembers his life from before that must have bit him in the ass not to say anything. _I thought to myself before butting in, "Don't forget the fact that I didn't attack him in the least."

They all looked at me before looking at him, "Chris!" Piper scolded, "Then why did you attack her?" she exclaimed

"I thought she was a demon and she was at the Book." He said

My turned to be stared at "Ok well I actually have a reasonable explanation for that if you'd let me." I say.

Phoebe suddenly talked, "Well I'd say that's a given but first of all, who are you?"

"Well my name's Aria Whittemore and no I'm not a demon, and if I were I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and get the Book in a house full of powerful witches and whitelighters and witchlighters." I say "But I do think a demon brought me here." I say "And you don't have to tell me who you all are because I already know."

It was Wyatt who spoke. "Ok do you know how many questions you just made for us?" he asked

"Yeah I figured that would make you guys curious, well more so than you already are." I said as I scratched the back of my head only to have a small scream erupt from my throat. Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt were on their feet and at my side instantly.

"What?" Phoebe asked as she winced, obviously feeling my pain. I looked down at my hand with the others and saw blood smeared across my fingertips.

Wyatt had his hands at the back of my hands in a nanosecond. Suddenly I felt a warm tingly feeling on the back of my head. Once he healed it the trio looked at Chris angrily. "What?" Chris asked

"Did you do that to her?" Piper asked slowly and so calmly it kinda scared me and I kinda backed towards Wyatt.

"I don't think he did Piper I mean I did hit my head when I fell the first time in the attic when I got here." I say trying my best to cover for him. He didn't mean to, it was him being protective. Well, I hope he didn't mean to.

Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, and especially Chris looked shocked when I defended him but Piper and the others, minus Chris, decided to accept the reasoning and dropped it. Chris looked at me both curiously and accusingly when Piper spoke, "Alright, but would you like some water so you don't get cotton mouthed while telling us the answers to the questions you've raised." The way she said it didn't sound like a threat so I complied.

"Sure water would be nice." I said and Piper followed by Phoebe walked out while Chris and Wyatt stayed behind. Chris to make sure she didn't try anything funny and Wyatt to make sure his brother didn't try to hurt the poor girl he had already hurt once.

"So Aria where are you from?" Wyatt asked me, trying desperately to make small talk and cut the tension filled silence.

"Easy answer or complicated one?" I asked

"Easy for now." He said

"Alabama." I said

"Really? What's it like?" he asked

"Where I'm from, hot, very hot, especially in the summer then you just best have some ice on you." I said trying to keep it light.

"Really, like underworld hot?" Chris asked and Wyatt snapped his head over to Chris.

"Dude! Give her a break!" he all but yelled and Chris's 'humph' signaled his stepping down. "Ignore him and how old are you?" Wyatt asked

Before I could answer Piper and Phoebe walked in with Piper holding a glass of water. "Thank you." I said as I took the glass from the now eldest Halliwell sister.

"You're welcome." Piper said as she sat back down.

"Mom, I asked her where she was from and for the easy answer she told me she was from Alabama." Wyatt said

"If that's the easy what's the complicated?" Phoebe asked

"Could you get Paige, Leo, Henry, and Coop here, so I don't have to explain to any adult again." I said

"Sure." Phoebe said quickly as she pulled out her phone and called Paige. "Hey Paige…. No I need you to get here with Henry…. Oh at the manor…. Because it's important…. Ok and get Leo wherever he's at…. Because I need him here too…. Paige just do it please…. Fine thank you…. Bye." Phoebe said as she hung up the phone. As soon as the phone was back in her pocket she closed her eyes and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

Oh yeah, she's doing the call Coop thingy. And moments later a bright pink light filled with hearts lit up the room and there stood the infamous Coop. Seconds later the room filled with light blue orbs signaling the arrival of the others. "Ok now would you care to tell me what going… on…" Paige stopped talking when her eyes landed on me.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hi…" Paige said then she turned to her sisters, "Um who is she?"

"That's why you're here, so she can explain exactly who she is." Phoebe said calmly.

"Oh, ok." Paige said

"Is that why we're here too?" Leo asked and I nodded

"Ok, now what is the complicated reason as to where you're from?" Piper asked me calmly

I took a very deep breath "Well… I am almost 100% positive that I'm from an alternate reality, one in which there is no such thing as magic although a good deal of people both hope and believe that there is, and that this, everything here, is well was, a TV show. That TV show was called _Charmed_ it started in 1998, the year Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all got there powers and it followed them throughout their struggles for 8 seasons, ending in the year 2006. In the last episode it gave a gist of what happened later. Kinda like a semi-epilogue episode. And then after the 8th season, since everyone was still completely into the show they transformed it into a comic book series, continuing on with season 9. I however have not read any of the comic books even though I've been wanting to. And because of that I also know all the names of your kids except for Phoebe's final daughter."

I looked at them all, slightly paranoid. It was Paige who spoke, "Wait…. What?"

* * *

**AN: Ok this I figure is going to confuse some people and that's what is supposed to happen because Aria's extremely confused and when she's confused she rambles and confuses everyone else. So I'm sorry if that confused some people and next chapter will pretty much be them asking her questions so they know if they can trust her.**


End file.
